Conference anti-harassment/Adoption/Meetups and User Groups
Meetups and User Groups Meetups and User Groups with anti-harassment policies A * a11ynyc New York City Accessibility & Inclusive Design meetup group brings together NYC's accessibility community to share ideas, best practices, and our experiences(derived from this policy) * Amazon Web Services Minnesota meetup group Code of Conduct (not derived from this policy) * AngularJS OC Meet like minded developers, find new projects to hack on, and land your next job and business opportunities. CoC (not derived from this policy) * AnimeChicago (not derived from this policy) * ArchRails STL Ruby on Rails Meetup * Auckland iOS Meetup Group (not derived from this policy) * Austin JavaScript A community-driven group that meets to discuss JavaScript and the open web. CoC(not derived from this policy) B * B'More on Rails Rails meetup in Baltimore, MD (not derived from this policy) * Beam Me Up Scott.ie * BetaNYC Code for America's NYC Brigade: civic technology and open government * BlogUp Warsaw a local eclective group of bloggers and enthusiasts Based on the Ada Initiative * BostonJS Boston Java Script meetup C * Charlottesville Women in Tech an organization for emerging and established professionals that provides human connections and resources for women and girls interested in or associated with technology. CoC (not derived from this policy) * CharmCityJS Baltimore’s JavaScript Meetup Policy (not derived from this policy) * Chicago-sf.org speculative fiction and fantasy Meetup and Facebook group in Chicagoland area (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Nerds Social Club (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Ruby Meetup Group See this story on how this code of conduct was created https://modelviewculture.com/pieces/codes-of-conduct-when-being-excellent-is-not-enough * Chicago Systers Meetup a community for blacks in technology. CoC (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Trek Meetup meets in Geek Bar Chicago * Chicago Women Developers * Civic Data Alliance Louisville’s Code for America Brigade (Geek Feminism's example is the primary source for Code For America’s policy) * Civic Tech Toronto bringing together an enthusiastic pack of people, to work together, learn together and create civic tech * Code Boss Meetup Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * Code for BTV civic software and open data projects in the greater Burlington, Vermont area (Geek Feminism's example is primary source) * Code for Charlotte Charlotte Brigade for Code for America (Geek Feminism's example is primary source) * CodeCraft Software craftsmanship meetup, with craft beer (Geek Feminism's example is primary source) * CodePen Dublin Meetup * Computer Anonymous (not derived from this policy) * Cornucopia Collective * CryptoParty introduces practical cryptography to the general public D * DC Dragon Boat Club * Denver Devs Hub * devICT Code & Coffee: common interest in web and software development in Wichita, KS based on Geek Feminism’s example E * EdTechWomen Meetup * Electron Meetup * Exchange.js Edmonton’s JavaScript Community based on the Ada Initiative Code of Conduct F * Filipino Freethinkers group of non-believers and progressive believers in the Philippines (not derived from this policy) * Functional Vilnius meetup for functional programming references Geek Feminism wiki page G * GDG Manchester, NH Google Developer Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG Morgantown Google Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG New Hampshire Google Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG Sudbury Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * Geek Bar Chicago A geek-culture bar fosters and celebrates geekdom in all its forms. not derived from GeekFeminism policy * Girl Develop It * Glasgow PHP (not derived from this policy) H * the Houston Harry Potter Meetup Group (not derived from this policy) I *Idaho Hiking Club (not derived from this policy) *Indie Hackers Meetups for founders of bootstrapped startups and side projects *IoT Chicago Internet of Things Chicago meetup group J * JerseyScript meetup (acknowledges Ada Initiative as source) L * JS.LA The Los Angeles Javascript meetup (not derived from this policy) * leedsjs JavaScript user group that meets in Leeds] (not derived from this policy) * LevelUp - IGDA Victoria game creator community in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada * Local Variables a group for people interested in software development in Northern Indiana/Southern Michigan. (not derived from this policy) * London Node.js User Group (LNUD) (not derived from this policy) * Los Angeles Women’s Atheist and Agnostic Group adapted from Wiscon’s code of conduct M * MeetupMixup Melbourne * Mythicist Milwaukee (not derived from our policy) N * NebraskaJS meetup group on JavaScript in Nebraska * NSLondon a group for iOS and OS X developers in London not derived from GeekFeminism policy * NYCSSA New York Shyness and Social Anxiety Meetup (not derived from GeekFeminism policy) * NYTECHMEETUP Meetup in New York, New York O * Open Data B.C. (not derived from this policy) * Open Data Ireland/Open Knowledge Ireland * Open Twin Cities Twin Cities Code for America P * Papers we Love, Boston Reviews academic papers in computing also in NYC, London, Boulder CO, Washington DC, San Francisco, Bangalore. * PHPSW PHP meetups in the south west, UK (based on The Ada Initiative policy) * PHP User Group Munich * Pittsburgh Black Hat Society (not derived from this policy) * Pittsburgh Python User Group meets monthly to discuss Python development. Coc (not derived from this policy) * PolyglotCancouver meetup group * Portland Python User Group (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Potomac Pedalers a non-profit educational, recreational and social organization for bicycling enthusiasts (not derived from this policy) * PubStandards Dublin * PyLadies international mentorship group focusing on Python (multiple locations)] adapted from the Plone Foundation * PySprings (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) R * R-Ladies https://rladies.org/code-of-conduct/ world-wide organization to promote gender diversity in the R community * http://railsbridgecapetown.org/anti-harrassment-policy.htmlRailsBridge Cape Town (not derived from this policy) * RailsBridge NYC (not derived from this policy) * Raspberry Jam Berlin (based on http://confcodeofconduct.com) * Refactor::Chicago Meetup Group * Ruby Hacknight Meetup (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) S * SacJS Javascript user group in Sacramento, CA derived from the Ada Initiative Code of Conduct * sandiago.js San Diego’s JavaScript Community adapted from Geek Feminism * Scottish Ruby User Group derived from Geek Feminism policy * Seattle Atheists (not derived from this policy) * SeattleJS * SFBitCoinDevs (not derived from this policy) * Swift.Berlin T * Tampa Ruby Brigade * Taipei Language Café (not derived from this policy) * TechMeetup Edinburgh * Toronto Debating Society (not derived from this policy) * Triangle Linux Users Group (not derived from this policy) * Type Brigade meetup for type lovers at Vancouver BC, Canada derived from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism U * up.front up.front software development V * VilniusRB is a meetup and community of people who like Ruby, based in Vilnius (not derived from this policy) W * whysecurity Y * Yammer Hack Night (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors)